Last Kiss
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily and Derek's relationship seemed fine. What happens when Derek leaves and no one knows where he is or why he left? Will Emily ever get over him?


**Last Kiss**  
>Prompt: Last Kiss- Taylor Swift<p>

**I still remember the look on your face.  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58.<br>Words that you whisper for just us to know.  
>You told me you loved me,<br>So why did you go away?  
>I do recall, now, the smell of the rain,<br>Fresh on the pavement,  
>I ran off the plane.<br>The beat of your heart,  
>It jumps through your shirt.<br>I can still feel your arms.**

It was 1:58 at night. Emily and Derek sat up in her living room, talking. Neither wanted Derek to leave. Emily didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to stay talking to Derek all night. They began talking as friends. As the conversation went on, Emily began to realize she had deeper feelings for her colleague. She would never tell him that, though.

Suddenly, their conversation turned into a wrestling match. Emily had hit Derek playfully, and at first, he didn't react. Then, before she knew it, she was pinned down on the couch. She managed to flip them over and Derek's back slammed to the floor. Derek easily flipped them back over and pinned her arms above her head. He put one knee on her leg to hold her down.

"Derek! Let me go."  
>"Not before you apologize."<br>"I'm sorry for smacking you."  
>"And?" Derek said, smiling.<br>"And you're stronger than me. Are you happy?"  
>"Maybe." Derek shrugged.<br>"Maybe? What else do you want?" Emily asked, frustrated.  
>"This." He said, leaning down and kissing her. She was shocked at first, but quickly responded.<p>

When he pulled back, he let her go and stood up with a grin on his face. A few minutes later, they both sat on the couch with smiles on their faces.  
>"Emily, I love you. I've had this feeling for so long."<br>"Derek, I love you, too."  
>They began kissing again, but this time it was more passionate.<p>

xxxxxx

Two months after they began dating, Derek suddenly left. He resigned from the FBI and didn't tell Emily where he was going. She had no idea why he left her. She just walked into work one morning and he was gone. He told no one why he left.

**Now I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes.  
>All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss.<br>Never thought we'd ever last kiss.  
>Never imagined we'd end like this.<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips.**

Emily sat crying in her living room. She sat in the floor wearing Derek's old T-shirt. He had left it behind and probably didn't even know it was missing.

She missed Derek. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing. She couldn't get over how he just left and never told her. She didn't think their relationship would end so soon.

**I do remember the swing of your step.  
>Life of the party, you're showing off again.<br>I roll my eyes and you pull me in.  
>I'm not much for dancing, but for you, I did.<strong>

Emily thought back to the night at the bar. Derek and Emily had just began dating and they went out with the team.

_Emily sat at the table with the rest of the team. Derek was showing off on the dance floor and Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes. Derek came over to the table. He tried to pull Emily with him to the dance floor.  
>"Derek, I don't dance."<br>"Come on, Emily. Please, for me." He pleaded, holding her hand.  
>"Fine." She said, walking onto the dance floor.<em>

**How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something.  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions.<br>So, I'll watch your life in pictures,  
>Like I used to watch you sleep.<br>I feel you forget me,  
>Like I used to feel you breathe.<strong>

Emily was looking through her pictures. She found all of the pictures from her relationship with Derek. She missed him so much.

The thing she loved the most about Derek was that he would kiss her if she kept talking. She didn't care. She could have him interrupt her like that all the time.

**And I'll keep up with our old friends,  
>Just to ask them how you are.<br>Hope it's nice where you are.  
>And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day.<br>Something reminds you, you wish you had stayed.**

Emily still worked with the BAU. She found out that Derek had moved back to Chicago. He told Garcia and Hotch, only. He never planned on telling her.

Emily hopes he realized he should have stayed. She hopes he misses everyone and wants to come back. She started to move on, but it was so weird not seeing him everyday. He was still her friend.

Derek still talked to some of the team. Emily would hear how he was doing from them. She never thought of calling him. She didn't find she wanted to speak to him. She never thought their relationship would end.

**I'll go, sit on the floor, wearing your clothes.  
>All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you missed.<br>Never thought we'd ever last kiss.  
>|Never imagined we'd end like this.<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips.**


End file.
